La amo y se ha ido
by Swe3tLoOve
Summary: ¿Como es que el amor es tan difícil? Edward jamas se imagino que podia amar tanto a alguien, y que todo le fuera arrebatado, ¿habrá alguna esperanza para él?    Adaptación de la peli Un Paseo para Recordar


_**La amo y se ha ido**_

-_Solo te pido algo Edward._

_-Dime Bella._

_-No te enamores de mí..._

Esas fueron las palabras que aún resuenan en mi cabeza, ella me lo dijo, en ese momento pensé que nunca sucedería algo como eso, enamorarme de ella, éramos tan diferentes. Pero sucedió, me enamore de ella...

Hoy, ya nada puedo hacer por cambiarlo, la amo, aquellas diferencias nos unieron, amigos al principio, pero después el amor se asomo por el horizonte...

(* * *)

Han pasado poco mas de 10 meses, algo extraño le pasa, su sonrisa ha desaparecido de su rostro, cada día la noto más triste, pálida, sin ganas de hacer nada, me evade cada que la veo por los pasillos de la escuela. He tratado de hablar con ella, pero siempre me dice que está muy ocupada, o que su padre no la deja salir. Me siento tan triste, estoy seguro de que algo me oculta y no me detendré hasta descubrirlo...

(* * *)

Hoy he descubierto el motivo por el cual ha cambiado tanto Bella. Mientras caminábamos por la orilla de la playa le he preguntado el porqué de su comportamiento, le dije que no me detendría hasta saber que era lo que pasaba con ella y entonces comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus preciosos ojos y en ese momento supe que ya nada sería igual...

-_Yo... Edward... por favor, prométeme que no te enojaras..._

_-¿Enojarme?, porque habría de hacer eso._

_-¡Te he mentido Edward, te he mentido!.-_ Salían más y más lagrimas de sus ojos, no entendía nada, ¿Por que lloraba?

_-No te entiendo, Bella, por favor, ya no llores, tranquilízate._

_-Edward...- _Cayó abatida al suelo, se había desmayado

-_¡ Bella! ¡Despierta¡por favor despierta, Bella!_

No despertaba, tuve que llevarla al hospital, al llegar un doctor se encontraba cerca y en cuanto nos vio llamo a una enfermera para que trajera una camilla, me pidió que esperara afuera y que llamara al padre de Bella...

(* * *)

_-Edward, ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Señor, Bella se ha desmayado mientras paseábamos._

_-¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? ¿Por qué no la cuidaste?_

_-Yo... solo hablábamos._

-_Tranquilo señor Swan, solo ha sufrido una baja en su presión. Edward, puedes pasar, Bella quiere verte.- _Habían pasado poco más de 2 horas desde que a Bella se la habían llevado.

_-Pero que es lo que paso, ¿Por qué se desmayo?_

_-Ya ella te lo dirá, te está esperando, se encuentra en la habitación 215._

(* * *)

_-Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?_

_-Claro, pasa.-_Dios, se veía tan pálida_._

_-Marie, necesito que me digas que es lo que está pasando, porque has cambiado tanto._

_- Edward, solo siéntate por favor, solo...- _La obedecí, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, al igual que en los míos, verla ahí postrada en esa cama de hospital, sin una gota de alegría en su mirada, tan frágil... No me sentía capaz de negarle nada.

-_ Te lo contaré todo, pero por favor no me interrumpas.- _Yo solo asentí.

_-Hace 2 años, antes de que llegaras al pueblo, comencé a sentirme muy mal. Me cansaba con mucha facilidad, al mínimo índice de fatiga comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, se me bajaba la presión muy seguido y sufría desmayos continuamente. Un día me desmaye mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa, mi padre me llevo inmediatamente al hospital y allí descubrimos que tenía leucemia, el doctor nos dijo que no podían hacer nada para salvarme, que solo viviría de 2 a 3 años si me cuidaba y tomaba mis medicamentos..._

_-¿¡Qué! ¡Enferma, leucemia!..._

_-Shhhh. Déjame hablar por favor-._Me tranquilice y deje que continuará haciéndole un gesto con la mano.-_ Mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Lo que menos quería era que todos en la escuela se enteraran, no quería que me tuvieran lastima, oculte mi enfermedad ante todos, me refugie en mi casa y en mi padre, solo me quedaba esperar a que llegará mi momento. Pero cuando tú llegaste, algo dentro de mí cambio, en el primer instante en el que te vi, no sé, comenzaste a gustarme, cada que te veía por los pasillos de la escuela me temblaban las piernas. Cuando comenzamos a tratarnos, gracias a que tú estabas en mi clase de matemáticas, a pesar de las diferencias descubrí que sentía algo especial por ti, sabía que no debía sentir lo que sentía pero..._

_-Por eso me dijiste que no me enamorará de ti._

_-Así es, no quería que te enamoraras de mí, aunque claro, quién pensaría que alguien como Edward Cullen, sentiría algo por la rara._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu enfermedad cuando comenzamos a andar?_

_-Ya te lo dije, no quería causarte lastima y mucho menos hacerte sufrir, te amo tanto que sería un martirio para mí._

_-¡¿Eso qué? ¡Creo que sería peor si algo te pasará y yo no supiera nada!_

-_¡Tranquilo Edward!_

_-¡Que me tranquilice! Bella, ¡Por Dios! ¿Sabes cuánto estoy sufriendo ahora? ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer si algo te llegase a pasar?_

_-No lo se... Edward, te amo...- _Verla sufrir así me hizo sentir mal, no quería que se alterara.

_-Yo también te amo, algo se nos ocurrirá para salvarte._

_-No hay nada que podamos hacer, ya te lo dije, no tengo cura, además ya es demasiado tarde no lo ves, me estoy muriendo..._

_- Bella, ¿Puedo pasar?_

_-¡Papá! pasa, Edward puedes dejarnos a solas por favor._

_-Claro, regreso en un rato, voy por un café._

(* * *)

Aún no puedo asimilarlo todo, ya han pasado dos semanas y Bella cada día está peor, el doctor dice que ya no hay esperanza, que solo queda esperar, aunque no me resigno a tener que perderla...

_-Edward, puedo preguntarte algo.-_ Por su tono de voz se nota que le cuesta trabajo hablar.

_-Por supuesto, dime._

_-¿Me prometes qué pase lo que pase conmigo, buscarás a alguien más con la que puedas ser feliz?_

_-No puedo prometerte eso Bella, te amo demasiado como para hacer eso._

_-Estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien más.- _Ya estaba muy cansada, un ronquido pequeño salía de su boca y comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza.

_-No lo creo, además..._

_-Nada, si me amas tanto como dices, prométemelo._

_- Bella, no me hagas esto._

_-Prométemelo... Por favor._

_-De acuerdo, te lo prometo, solo descansa._

(* * *)

Que voy a hacer si la pierdo, que voy a hacer con los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, con esas tardes inolvidables, todo va a ser tan distinto, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir viviendo sin ella...

Pip, pip, pip...

_ -¿Edward?_

_ -¡ Bella!_ , _¿Qué te pasa? ¡Contéstame!_

_ -Ya... es... e el momen...to... Te amo_

_ -! Bella ¡No!..._

_ Pippppppppppppppp..._

De repente todo se volvió oscuro, todo había acabado, su alma ya no estaba, solo un cuerpo inerte en una cama de hospital...

-Solo era consciente del dolor en mi pecho, ya no podía ver su cuerpo tendido en esa cama, la amaba, ¡no podía perderla!, ¡no era lo que yo quería!, ¡la necesitaba...

-Tranquilo Edward, por favor tranquilízate.

-Lo siento, es que es tan difícil recordarla, se que ya no está, pero la amaba, aun la amo...

-Lo sé, ya han pasado 4 años Edward, sé que es difícil olvidar, pero debes seguir adelante, yo te amo, lo he hecho desde hace mucho, solo dame una oportunidad, por favor Edward.

-Alice, yo te quiero, pero mi corazón no está listo para amar de nuevo.

-¡Yo esperare! , lo prometo, esperare por tu amor.

-Gracias Alice, gracias por estar conmigo, será un largo camino para volver a empezar.

-Y yo estoy dispuesta a recorrerlo contigo.

Aún cuando sientas que no hay más esperanzas, no dejes de luchar, el tiempo te apremiará...

Aún cuando sientas que ya no hay más amor para ti, no te rindas, hay alguien esperando por ti...


End file.
